Calendar
Yoggoth's calendar bears many similarities to the real world calendar we are all familiar with, but there are some noteworthy differences that are worth being aware of. Days and Weeks Yoggoth's weeks are 10 days long, rather than the real world's 7 days. This is partially a stylistic choice, and partially an attempt to get some of the core rules lining up with the world a bit better. Specifically, the core rules for crafting mundane items have you divide the result for weekly progress by the number of days in the week to determine daily progress. By having a 10 day week, this results in simply shifting the currency you're tracking, rather than often winding up with awkward fractions that can't actually exist given the coinage available. Each of the 10 days of the week are associated with a different deity, and bears a name related to that deity's title. However, days are just as often referred to by their numerical order in the week, with the first day of the week being One's Day, the second being Two's Day, and so on through Dek's Day. The days of the week, their proper names, and the deity they are associated with are as follows: # Lord's Day (Territh, the Burning Lord) # Dawn's Day (Sollys, the Dawnbringer) # Hearth's Day (Beros, the Denmother) # Love's Day (Adaveh, the Companion) # Sword's Day (Drakmor, the Mercenary) # Hunt's Day (Vaki, the Huntress) # Hatchet's Day (Eramor, the Vengeant) # Scroll's Day (Ithuric, the Elder) # Fate's Day (Almlos/Minlos, the Faces of Fate) # Wanderer's Day (the Wanderer) Calendar and Dates Yoggoth's calendar is divided into 12 months of 30 days each, resulting in a year lasting 360 days. As a result of this, each month is exactly three weeks long, so each month always begins on Lord's Day and ends on Wanderer's Day. The year is also divided into four seasons, each lasting approximately three months, and associated with one of the four classical elements. In turn, these seasons (and more specifically their elemental associations) provide the names for each of the months. The following is a list of the months in Yoggoth's calendar, with the start of each season noted: # Wind Ascendant (Spring begins) # Wind Triumphant # Wind Descendant # Flame Ascendant (Summer begins) # Flame Triumphant # Flame Descendant # Earth Ascendant (Autumn begins) # Earth Triumphant # Earth Descendant # Water Ascendant (Winter begins) # Water Triumphant # Water Descendant Holidays and Celebrations There are a few holidays that are near-universal throughout Yoggoth, many of which coincide with specific natural phenomenon The first of each Ascendant month is celebrated with the appropriate seasonal festival (Spring Dawning, Summer's Day, Autumn Twilight, Winter's Night). Spring Dawning is a vibrant celebration of new life, full of drink and merriment. Summer's Day focuses on the joys of warmth, often accompanied by great bonfires that burn for days even after the festival. Autumn Twilight is a largely a feast day, celebrating good harvests and the company of friends. Winter's Night is the most solemn of the seasonal holidays, as everyone braces for the cold and dark months. The first of Flame Triumphant is the Burning Festival, when the might of the Burning Lord is at it's greatest. Fires are lit on the night before, and are kept burning high until morning on the second of Flame Triumphant. Some of the largest and grandest sermons are given during the day, and many make their way to their nearest temple to pray. In Urlan, the fifth of Wind Descendant is celebrated as Unification Day, when the empire was reunited after the war. Those loyal to the empire make toasts to the health and longevity of the emperor, while those who sought freedom are left with a harsh reminder of how they failed. Brawls are common, and in major cities, there is often a double shift of guards on duty throughout the day. Category:Lore